Angel Wings
by Tsuikage
Summary: Sakura had the perfect life, riches, popularity, and publicity, and she's digusted by it. Wishing upon a shooting star, she discovers a santuary in her mind, and the man of her dreams, literally. So what happens when she meets him and stumbles into his wo


I know, I know. A lot of you guys think I'm a horrible person, putting out so many stories, and never updating them, but I just had to get this one out. It's called Angel Wings, it started after I made up up a song in the middle of reading a really good fan fiction. I've decided to make this into two stories, they're might have the same name and summary, but they are NOTHING alike.. so, one will be under Cardcaptor Sakura and one will be under InuYasha. Though the InuYasha one will be posted probably after I finish my other story.

To all who reads: Can someone please become a beta for me? I need someone to edit my chapters and also remind me to update once in a while. I'm a forgetful girl. Please? If anyone is interested, just leave your e-mail. Thanks.

Disclaimer: No characters are belonging to me. They belong to their rightful authors.

Summary: My perfect world was shattered, when I saw your face. But despite what anyone says, I'm happy that you did. Because you shattered the chains that always held me down, you were the angel that has given me my wings.

Chapter One: Encounter

A young lady stared outside of her balcony in the mansion by the sea, looking out into the moon. She watched as the tides jump to try and touch the beauty of its surface. Her emerald eyes drifted onwards, glancing at the reflection of Luna, when she suddenly saw a shooting star go by. She had never seen anything more radiant than that small meteor. With a small smile to herself, she made a wish.

'To the goddesses of the moon and stars, please grant my wish. My wish, my desire, my need to be free, from this dreaded life that I live, all I want is the opportunity to be me.'

Her body shivered as a light breeze came by, caring her wish out into the world, spreading it across the universal seas.

'Maybe, just maybe, my wish will come true.'

The girl slowly turned around to the soft creaking of her door being open, as a woman around her late fifties stepped into the room.

"Hello Reiko, what brings you here?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your thinking Miss Sakura but it's time for your harp lessons."

"Thank you, I will come right down."

"Good day Miss."

The young girl now known as Sakura sighed as she left the balcony. Walking slowly out of her bedroom, she thought of her life, the perfect ness of it all. She thought of how others envy what she had, wishing it was them who lived in her footsteps. To be able to live in her 'perfect' life. She stopped suddenly after that thought.

'It's funny, most people would find this life exciting and wonderful, having everything they desire. But to me, this so called 'perfect' life of mine feels like a prison. A high security prison.'

She giggled a bit before she stepped into the music room. She slowly closed the door, and prepared for another lecture on how she should play that dreadful harp.

-After the lessons-

"Reiko."

"Yes Miss Sakura?"

"Tell my parents I'm going to take a nap..."

"Of course Miss"

Sakura climbed up the stairway to go to her bedroom. Slipping into her nightgown, she climbed into bed. Her eyes closed shut as her mind drifted off into dream land. As she fell asleep, she didn't notice as the winds blew into her room, gently leading her soul into the world of the dreams.

_As she walked down the stepping stones to the beach by the sea, she was surprised to find someone already there, staring at the tides._

_"Hello."_

_The person slowly turned around, and stared at Sakura, who just blushed under the intense stare._

_"Who are you?" The young man questioned._

_"That depends, who are you?"_

_"It's none of your business."_

_Sakura's eyes hardened for a minute, but walking next to him and sitting down. Much to the surprise of the young man. Who just stared at her as if she was crazy._

_"Go away." The young man said._

_"But why should I? I merely wish to watch the moon, and you just happened to sit in the best spot."_

_He glared at her for a second, but she didn't seem to notice, as she was just staring off into the stars. Her eyes clouded as if she was dreaming of a lost dream. After a few peaceful moments, he finally spoke again._

_"Why do you stare at the stars?"_

_"Because they are free"_

_"Do you really think so?"_

_Sakura looked at him for a moment, finally noticing his amber eyes, before glancing up into the sky again._

_"Yes."_

_"But they are bound by the universe, how are they free?"_

_"Because they have control over their lives, to either float around, or become a shooting star."_

_"Why do your eyes cloud over as if you're dreaming?"_

_"Because I am."_

_"Dreaming of what?"_

_"Freedom."_

_"But aren't you free, isn't this nation free, isn't the would planet free?"_

_"No."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because we are expected to become the beings that other people think we are."_

_"But we can make our own choices."_

_"You can."_

_"And so can you."_

_Sakura slowly shook her head. Her eyes showed a hint of sadness._

_"I cannot."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because my choices are made before I was born. I am only able to follow the path that is laid out."_

_"You should choose what you do."_

_"How can I? I live in what would one call a 'perfect life', everything's been decided already."_

_The amber eyed man only smiled. As Sakura's vision started to blur, she decided to ask one more question._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Li Xiao Lang, yours?"_

_"Kinomoto Sakura."_

_"Till we meet again, though I must tell you, I am not this talkative in real life"_

_Sakura only giggled as Xiao Lang made a small smile, before he disappeared._

tbc...

Yay! I'm done with the first chapter. hehe...please review.


End file.
